Kidnap My Heart
by AngelicalMistique
Summary: Seto lost again against Yugi, but he already planned what to do next! He kidnaps, but even he can't handle his captive. He will have the struggle of a lifetime! Warning: Yugi will be cute and Tea might also be tortured! Please read and love it!
1. It Begins

**Chapter 1:**

**It begins**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Please note** that you are probably a bigger Yu-Gi-Oh fan than me so you may find a mistake or two in this story concerning Yu-Gi-Oh basics. Notify me if you do.

**Disclaimer:** I own only the plot; the rest of it belongs to my cousin!

**x-x-x-x-x**

It was a lovely sunny day in Domino and everybody enjoyed it, everyone except Seto. He could not stand seeing everybody happy. Their smiles and laughs were like daggers stabbing at his heart and there seemed to be no end to it.

He has been depressed again for a few days. Yugi had won him again in a game and he never could heal after Yugi scared him. He has punished himself again by isolating himself away from the rest of the world for almost a week now and he barely ate or drank.

He needed to win Yugi, but he did not know how. He had tried many things and never succeeded. He needed to find a weakness and he needed to make his advantage. Seto knew Yugi was good and he knew that Yugi always turned out victorious, but giving up is worse that losing. He needed a plan and he found one.

So there he was sitting in a public area between people that irritated him, but if his plan was to succeed he needed to gather enough information. He just had to endure the stabbing and the occasional fan bothering him.

He needed to be unnoticed, but with a face as familiar as his that was impossible. Today was his first day of his new investigation, but so far it is sure to fail. He needed a disguise before his target spotted him. He knew that for the time being he had to retreat. Even if he found a mask of some sort, his clothes would still give him away.

Then he suddenly noticed a clothing store across the street from the park that he was in. He knew that he would not find his style of clothing there an he knew that he would regret buying anything in such a low class shop, but he needed a disguise. He then made his way across the street and into the shop.

As soon as he entered the shop he realized what a big mistake he had made. It was a very small shop and there was not a big variety available, but even worse than that he notice that the girl working there knew who he was. The girl made her way to him so fast that it looked as if she was running a race. This irritated him, but he noticed that she was working alone and that was a relief.

The girl stopped in front of him looking at him as if he was the greatest man ever to walk on the earth. She struggled to speak, but after a moment she straightened herself and said: "Mr. Kaiba sir…It… It is a great p… pleasure to finally meet you s… sir. I…I a very big fan and…."

Seto hated having fans and having girls fall at his feet. They did not know him at all. They only loved him because to them he was just a handsome young guy who was the president of a massive company who had a thick wallet, but that much was true and he loved being rich. Money had so many uses.

He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out neatly assembled money. He then lifted it in the air to gain the attention of the stuttering girl. Once she was quite she spoke: "All this money is yours if you will help me, keep your mouth shut and tell nobody that I was here." The girl was a little shocked and saddened but once she looked at the money she agreed.

**x-x-x-x-x**

After almost an hour Seto stepped out of the shop. It took longer than he thought it would take, but he was not very pleased with what was in the store and the outfit he was now wearing was not that bad, but he hoped that nobody noticed him in it, because it was not branded and half as neat as what he had worn before.

He now wore a black jean, dark brown sneakers, a plain cream t-shirt and a dark brown blazer. While he as in the store he also got a pair of sunglasses and a stylish cream hat. He hated the clothes although it did suit him. He did not like to change and he missed his own clothes, but he only though of Yugi once and he moved on.

He was still not unnoticed, but nobody seemed to recognize him. Girls kept staring at him and guys kept glaring at him. He was very irritated, but he knew that he had a mission and moved on.

He lost his target, but had an idea where his target might be. He walked in the direction of the nearby arcade. The amount of people on this rout got less and that calmed him down. Once he turned onto the street on which the arcade was he saw his target leaving alone.

Maybe he didn't need to gather information; he now had a chance to complete the first step of his plan. His target walked in the opposite direction and Seto followed. While walking Seto phoned someone telling them where he was. He continued to follow his at a distance until he noticed a limo turned onto the street. He then gained on his taget. Once the limo was close enough he grabbed and covered his targets' mouth. When the target kept squirming he held a dagger against his victim's throat.

The squirming stopped and he threw the victim in the limo and got in. Seto set opposite the victim and next to a big man pointing a gun towards the victim. The air was thick and Seto loved the atmosphere while his little victim was still clearly stressed.

The limo started moving and the victim quietly asked: "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

This question raised two curious eyes. Everybody knew Seto... Mokuba leaned forward searching for his brother. The man between him was too big. He kept leaning forward until he saw a glimpse of Seto. This made him fell to the ground of the limo laughing.

Seto was surprised to see his brother, but irritated by his laugh. He glared at his brother and asked: "What is so funny?

Mokuba continued laughing for a while, but then gained control and went to sit next to the captive who was now looking confused. He stared at his brother in disbelieve before saying: "You look ridiculous! Don't get me wrong, it is a nice outfit, but surely it is not your style and I was not informed that we would have company tonight."

The captive looked once again at the man before gasping and saying: "We? That must mean you're… Seto Kaiba…"

"See what I mean brother even your girlfriend does not recognize you!" Mokuba said before laughing again.

"She is not…" Seto sentence was interrupted by the captive's voice: "Never! I would never date a bloodthirsty insane freak!"

This angered Seto. He moved forward towards the girl and held his dagger out next to her throat again before saying: "Listen Téa, you should watch your mouth or do you want a 'bloodthirsty insane freak' to slide a knife down your throat? Also do not worry about what my brother said because I will NEVER date an unmannered unsophisticated worthless girl like you."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:** And what did you think of it? Please review and thank you for reading!


	2. Monster Seto

**Chapter 2:**

Monster Seto

**x-x-x-x-x**

What Seto said angered Téa, but instead of showing her rage she began laughing. Seto was taken by surprise. He was a man who anybody at his or her right mind would fear, but she laughed while a dagger was held next to her throat. Seto moved the blade of the dagger closer to her, but she still did not stop laughing.

With a confused expression Seto asked: "Mind to share the joke?"

Téa smiled and said: "I don't think that you will be amused by it, but you won't gave me a choice, will you?"

Seto now filled with more rage then demanded: "Just spill it"

Tea's expression changed to a more challenging expression before she said: "Well, you see you just called me worthless, but please tell me this; if I am worthless to you why will I be here?"

Seto lightly slid the dagger against to her throat causing a small bleeding wound and said: "Never forget you're the hostage."

"Seto that was unnecessary!" Mokuba said while looking for a first aid kit. Once he found he found it he cleaned her wound and placed a band-aid over it.

The rest of the journey was in silence. Seto stared out of the window, Téa stared at Seto and Mokuba stared at Téa with a big smile.

**x-x-x-x-x**

It has been a while since they got at the Kaiba mansion and Téa was shown to her chamber. She could not complain about her accommodation. She was given a big and wonderful room on the third floor, but there is no way to escape and the room is always guarded. The room also has it's own bathroom, which means that she has no excuse to wander around the house.

She has calmed down and got over all the shock. She could even no longer feel the slight pain caused by the cut in her neck. She also had time to think things through. She came to the conclusion that she was only being used to lure Yugi and it was not a big shock that Seto would kidnap her for revenge.

She knew she should be worried, but she knew that Yugi would never lose to him. She also knew that everything will be fine and that she will be rescued. It was getting dark and she was getting tired.

She remembered that she was told that she had access to all the clothes in the wardrobe in the room. She decided that she would take a shower, dress and go to bed. She went to the wardrobe to search for something to sleep in. She noticed that there were only dresses and all of them looked expensive and strange enough all of them all of them were her size. She finally decided on a white silk dress. She then found underwear in a drawer. All the underwear still had price tags on to so that she knew that they were never worn and yet again everything was the right size.

She did not understand how everything was her size. She looked at her dress and noticed that it also had still had its price tag. This shocked her, but she could not complain. All the clothes were expensive and beautiful. She then went to the bathroom locked the door it showered and dressed.

When she exited the bathroom she was taken by surprise by Mokuba who was sitting on the stool at the end of her bed. He smiled as she came out and asked: "Did you enjoy the shower?"

Téa sneered and asked: "What do you want?"

"Well for starters I came to invite you to dinner."

It was only after the mention of dinner that she realized that she has not eaten since breakfast. She was hungry but not in the mood for sitting at a table with that freak.

"I am sorry, but I am tired and I wish to go to bed early tonight."

Mokuba smiled and said: "I guessed you would have said that, but we can't allow you to die of hunger. I will order for your food to be brought up."

"Thank you Mokuba."

"My pleasure."

Mokuba got up and walked towards the room, but before he got to the door Téa said: "Please thank him for the room, clothes and the food…"

"Sure, you know, I know you might think that my brother is a heartless monster and that might be true but he is also just human." Mokuba said as he left the room.

Téa decided to dry her hair while she waited for her food. She finished before her food came. She saw a big long mirror and decided to see hoe the dress looked on her. She was pleased with her reflection. The dress was not only comfortable, but it looked good on her.

The dress was very simple; the two arm straps had a slight wrinkle, the top of the dress was straight and it was not too low or too high, the dress sat perfectly on her and it slightly became more wide at her middle and ended just above her knees. She looked like a ballerina.

She than began humming and dancing and got so deep into her dance that she did not notice the door open and someone entering with her tray until he spoke: "You are quite a dancer…" She immediately stopped dancing and glared at the person who held the tray.

Seto knew that she was probably still angry with him and he set the tray down on the small table next to the door. He then looked down and softly said: "I am sorry for dragging you into this and I am sorry for harming you earlier."

She slowly walked toward him with anger rising in her. She stopped in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes when she said: "Don't apologize for things you are not sorry about and I don't mind being here because I know Yugi will show up and I know he will win you again!"

Seto moved his hand to her neck and picked her up until their eyes were perfectly aligned and said: "I don't think he will win this time, not if he loves you!"

Her face was turning red and he decided to let go of her. She fell flat to the ground. Seto walked to the door and as he exited he said: "Please learn your place."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and please tell me what you are thinking now! Also Yugi enters the story in the next chapter!


	3. Dreams and Reality

**Chapter 3:**

**Dreams and Reality**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:** I am soo sorry for not updating in forever. And I can name a lot of excuses, be they valid or not, but you don't read this to find out about my life. I haven't updated any of my stories for ages… Thank you Anonymous reviewer (Update). I dedicate this chapter to you! I hope you enjoy. I made it longer to beg for forgiveness from everybody that actually follows this story! Please forgive me? *Offers millennium item with sad puppy face*

**x-x-x-x-x**

Yugi was walking in a dark and dense forest until he heard a woman's voice call for help. He began running as fast as he could, but every few steps he would fall over something he could not see. The voice became louder and clearer. The voice sounded familiar. A few more steps and he realized the voice belonged to Tea.

As soon as he started running faster, the voice became softer again. This was very confusing to Yugi. He decided to stop running and think for a second. The voice became softer, but it was still in the same direction.

Yugi noticed a familiar figure in the forest in front of him. He slowly started walking towards the figure, but soon the figure started running. Yugi started running again and soon he noticed that the forest was becoming less dense and more lit.

"Help me!" Tea's voice screamed again. The figure game to a halt before Yugi and Yugi looked at the Dark Magician standing next to him. The Dark Magician then just pointed ahead and vanished.

Yugi started running again as he heard Tea scream again. Yugi soon exited the forest in to a clear meadow. His eyes were still adjusting in the light, but he could make out two forms; Dark Magician Girl and a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

As soon as Dark Magician girl saw him, she ran straight for him with an angry Dragon chasing her. Yugi closed his his eyes once more as he tried to get use to the brightness of the meadow. As soon as he opened his eyes again, he could see Tea in front of him. He then noticed that she was wearing Dark Magician Girl's clothes. This was also confusing to Yugi, but he had to put that aside for now.

As soon as Tea reached him, Blue eyes gave a loud roar. Yugi grabbed Tea's hand and ran through the forest with her. Yugi saw a light straight ahead and ran for it, but no matter how fast they ran, the light barely became brighter. The closer they got the light, the more they realized that it was a way out of the dark forest. They closed their eyes as the exited the dense forest, but soon tried to open them again as they noticed that they were falling.

Their eyes took long to adjust, but they saw that they just jumped off a cliff. Yugi slowly started to look down. He wished that he didn't. It was a long fall and there was only solid ground below them. Suddenly a ferocious wind blew that broke Yugi's hold on Tea's hand. The wind blew Tea straight for the cliff, but just before her body hit the hard jagged rocks, she was caught.

At first Yugi was relieved, but he then noted that Tea was in the claws of a certain dragon. Yugi kept falling. Every second closer to his doom, but the only thing he had on his mind at that very second was Tea.

"Tea!"

Yugi woke out of breath and covered in sweat. He was glad that it was just a nightmare, but he could not shake the bad feeling that was crawling up his spine. Once his breath and heart rate was back to normal he laid back down on his bed and fell back to sleep with a single name passing through his lips: "Tea…"

**x-x-x-x-x**

Tea slowly woke up and started stretching. She slept well last night. She remembered some parts of a dream that she had. Something about Seto kidnaping her…

She suddenly sad up straight with a speed that she did not know she had. She clutched the sheet of the bed tightly. This is silk. Her bed did not have any silk. Where was she?

She looked around. First at the bed; it was a big comfortable bed with very expensive bedding. The duvet on the bed had a base color of cream with a few pastel color flower and butterflies across it. The pillows and sheets were also cream, while the varieties of pillows were all different neutral colors. Beside the bed on both sides were two nightstands made of a dark wood. The nightstands only had lamps on them which matched the duvet. At the end of the bed there was a cream stool. Across from the stool was a dresser that matched the nightstand. The walls were painted a very pale yellow that almost looked like white. The room had two doors; one to the bathroom and one to exit the room. There was also a very big window with cream curtains.

She remembered everything now. She had it dreamless night last night. She was kidnaped amd in the Kaiba Mansion. She fell back down on the bed thinking that she would much rather sleep the day away.

Before she could even relax completely she heard the door unlock and open. She decided to fake sleeping. There was no sound for what seemed to be hours. Then all of the sudden she could feel someone climbing on the bed. She froze. Then someone started jumping on the bed. She opened her eyes to see a blur of black hair as Mokuba continued jumping on the bed.

Mokuba noticed that she was awake and jumped of the bed.

"Morning" said Mokuba with a big smile. Tea was about to greet him when he continued: "Seto said that I must wake you up and tell you that breakfast will be served in an hour and that you will not be excused. Just knock on the door when you are ready and you will be escorted." With that said Mokuba left.

She sighed. She was not in a mood to be around a man who held a knife to her hand and tried to strangle her. It did however not look like she had a choice and she decided to get ready.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Around a long dining table in a huge dining room sat two brothers. Seto sat at the head of the table and Mokuba sat at the closest seat to Seto's right.

The walls were pale white with only a few paintings of landscapes. The color of the wall was in contrast with the dark wood that made the dining table. The table style was antique; it had small patterns engraved along the edges and bigger patterns engraved along the middle of the table. The patterns were mostly abstract lines and curls.

All twenty chairs were the same; their style was exactly the same as the table. The chairs were long at the back and were padded with a beautiful cushion.

The most memorizing part of the room was the large windows and glass doors that took up one whole room. The windows gave a beautiful view of a garden filled with flowers and a few small cement tables surrounded by matching seats. The view was breathtaking.

Seto looked irritated and annoyed. He looked at his wrist again to confirm that Tea was late.

Seto spoke up: "She is late."

"I am sure that she will be here soon." Mokuba said with a hopeful smile.

"She should have been here already." Seto said while glancing at the door.

Mokuba did not like seeing his brother angry and decided to change the subject: "Seto…Can I ask you something?"

Seto looked at him blankly before stating: "Yes."

Mokuba asked: "You hate Yugi, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you hate Tea?" Mokuba continued.

The question slightly took Seto by surprise, but he soon answered: "Not really. She just has horrible taste in friends"

Mokuba gave a small chuckle at the confused expression on Seto's face before he continued: "Then why do you torture her to get revenge on Yugi?"

Seto simply stated: "Because Yugi cherishes her."

"But why…" Mokuba started to talk, but his question was cut off by his older brother.

Seto gave half a smile before he said: "You are too talkative today"

Mokuba returned Seto's smile, but then looked down at the table with a sad face and said: "I just think that you can treat her nicer."

There was a moment of silence.

Mokuba then looked back at his brother and said: "I saw handprints in her neck when she was sleeping… You harmed her again"

Seto could not look at his brother when he was sad, so he broke eye contact while he angrily stated: "She should learn her place"

After another moment of silence Mokuba asked: "Have you really become a heartless monster brother?"

"Would a heartless monster really give her one of the best rooms and…" Seto's question was cut short as Mokuba started talking.

"It doesn't matter how pretty the room is; it is just a prison to her. I am sure that she won't be able to leave the mansion on her own, but you still lock her in a small little room…" Mokuba trailed off.

This time Seto was the one to break the silence: "What do you want me to do Mokuba? Do you want me to allow her to roam free as she wishes?"

Mokuba did not like the anger and sarcasm in his brother's voice, but he still smiled as he said: "That could be a beginning…"

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:** I hope that I will be forgiven for not updating in ages. I will do my best to update as soon as possible.

I would love to thank the following people for always supporting me and giving me advice. I love all of you very much and would like to thank you for reviewing, keeping an eye out, and adding this story as one of your favorites:

**DreamixAngel**

**Pinaygurl28**

**Tinkletimkelly**

**Clams-and-Rainbows**

**Happyfish**

**Jonouchi Katsuya**

And then the anonymous reviewer: **UPDATE**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Please leave a review! Any Review is a Good Review! Reviews = Writing motivation!

**Love YOU!**


End file.
